The Runner girl
by Kiyoshi Yumai
Summary: i suck at summary's, pretty much a ZoomXoc story about a girl with a secret and some serious trust and letting go issues, with good reason! read on to find more : please?
1. Chapter 1

_This sucks!_ I think to myself harshly.

I've been running for three days straight, I haven't slept since the first night I began running, exhaustion drapes itself over my shoulders like a blanket, with the consistency of concrete.

I stumble often now, my usual gliding run left around the same time my energy did.

My muscles burn and my eyes are heavy with the effort of keeping my eyelids from closing.

The sand is hot beneath my feet and I force myself faster, shimmering ahead in the hot air I think I see something, people? A car? No… a bike!

My toe catches on something, a rock I think from the sudden blunt pain it sends all the way up my leg, and I collapse.

The strain I've put on my physical being is too much and I had only been kept going by sheer will, but fallen to the hot sand I have no will to move, all I want to do is close my eyes and be done with it.

Done with everything…

I feel cold… but I do not remembering finding a place to rest.

Confusion sets in further as voices slowly become clear, as if people are approaching my place of resting.

"Are you sure it's safe to have her here?" a male voice.

"I believe so, but I know that if she hadn't been brought here she would have surely died" a female-ish voice answers him.

"Well if it isn't we all know whose taking the blame right?" a second male.

I open my eyes to stare up at the roof of what I presume to be my prison.

Strange blue beams support the places roof and are etched with glowing darker blue lines.

Slowly I sit up, every inch of my body protests as I swing my legs off the hospital type bed and stand.

As the voices grow louder I scramble awkwardly up onto one of the beams and sit there, I'll be safe up here because not many people have as good a climbing skill as I do.

I glance down as the group of six finally enters the room; I give them a quick analyzing look over.

Two males wear blue, one purple, a girl in green, another male in red, one in yellow

The one in yellow appears the youngest; he's the first to notice my absence from the bed.

"She's gone!" he yelps and the others snap to attention.

"Spread out, we need to find her!" the one in red, the leader maybe, orders.

"Hey! I'm up here" I call down not really in my mood for my usual games, the stare upwards at me sitting on a high up beam swinging my legs in boredom.

"Get down here now!" the purple one commands me, I make a face.

"Get up here and make me bossy!" I retort rudely, I don't think I _can_ move even if I wanted to.

"Get down kid! If you fall you'll die" from the moment the word kid passed his lips I tuned out, I'm not a kid!

I swing my legs back and forth to try get some feeling back, wait! correction, some feeling that isn't pain.

"Zoom, can you get up there?" the red uniformed male asks the yellow one, I pay a small fraction of my attention as I scan the room, the futuristic tech-y look makes me crinkle my nose in a mix of old fear and revulsion.

"Hey, you need to get down!" I give a strangled scream of shock at how close the voice is to my ear, so much for paying attention, as my flight instinct kicks into action I forget my positioning and when I twist to block my front I slide sideways off the beam.

I suck in a deep breath as my stomach disappears from inside me and the solid beam falls away from me.

I close my eyes when suddenly I feel a strong sure hand wrap around my wrist and I stop falling suddenly.

I stare up at the boy in yellow, he half grins.

"I got ya" he huffs before pulling me up onto the beam; I stare at him as if in paralysis.

We climb down and I resume my revulsion of this place.

"You better let me leave, or some serious shits gonna go down" I growl playing the tough girl.

The male in purple snorts "your still weak from when Zoom found you unconscious in the desert how much trouble can you be?" when he says Zoom he gestures at the male who saved me from falling, registering this as an insult a corner of my mouth lifts to reveal a sharp bleached white canine tooth before I shoot forward, almost faster than the eye can see, and slam my fist into his fast.

He falls to the floor clutching his bleeding nose, as his comrades move to his side I dash around them snatch my bag from where it lies and dash out the door.

Soon I find my way out of the futuristic place and out into a seemingly normal garage.

Feeling safer by a fraction or two my heartbeat stops feeling like a hummingbird is trapped beneath my ribs and is trying to beat its way out.

I hug my bag tight to my chest as I keep up a quick jogging pace away from that place and those people.

Zoom, the only name I caught in my own powerful fear.

He was the one who stopped from falling.

The one who also saved my life apparently…

"I don't believe it!" I announce to myself before sliding to a halt on the hot sand, I crouch to the ground then sit with a wide yawn.

Pulling my bag onto my lap I unzip it and pull out a clear plastic container, I open it and a small shriveled apple greets my eyes, my head rolls back and I groan in exasperation.

I glare at the little brown apple carcass then toss it away in disgust.

Nothing else in the box I shove it away in defeat then pull out a different container, scurrying around inside are seven furry little mice.

I pop the lid and as soon as I put my hand inside they scamper up my arm, one small little tan boy scampers onto my shoulder then climbs a tangled strand of my longish blond hair to perch on my head, I chuckle lightly petting him softly.

"Hey Kakashi, hope it wasn't too ruff of a trip?" he scrambles down my arm and nibbles my thumb.

I giggle slightly.

"Alright, alright, lunch time for you lot?" I pull a small silver circular container from my bag and lever the lid off to reveal a small handful of mouse food inside.

Once my mice have finished feeding I'm out of their food as well.

I close the tin and tuck it away inside my over stuffed bag, the mice scamper into the container and I secure them in the small blue front pocket.

I hook my arms through the straps and stand again.

I survey the area and spot a small building a short run off.

Brushing my tangled hair behind my ears I start jogging.


	2. Chapter 2

I slow as I reach the building.

_Zeke's diner eh? No point probably can't pay anyway… _I think to myself before turning to leave, I turn straight into a girl.

I quickly snatch hold of her arm to stop us both from falling, I quickly analyze her but she appears to be no threat.

She has silky black hair tied back in a high ponytail; she wears a pink uniform with 'grace' stitched on the front.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologize quickly, she smiles slightly and nods.

"Don't worry about it" she says, her smile shrinks when she actually looks at me.

"You're new around her aren't you? I haven't seen you before" I silently shake my head, she gives me a once over and I feel my skin crawl.

I hate being judged by looks, but in my condition, I'd judge me too…

"We're you going into the diner?" she asks slowly, I glance over my shoulder then follow her eyes to my hips, the bones are reasonably prominent… man I must look pitiful….

"No, I probably can't pay…" she looks thoughtful.

"Well… Zeke _is_ looking to employ another waitress, maybe you could put in for the job?" I bite the inside of my lip.

"I would, but I'm not going to be staying here for long" she appears surprised.

"Really? Most people who come to handler's corner stay…" she remarks softly, I give a one shouldered shrug.

"I wouldn't have anywhere to stay anyway" I say as if it means nothing to me, out of the corner of my eye I see a sly smile lift grace's lips.

"Well, why don't you go for the waitress job, and then you can stay with me till you feel you want to move on or you can find a place of your own?" I blink in surprise; people have never ever been this nice to me, not even before my…lets just call it 'accident'…

"Eh, I don't see why not" I say returning her smile mechanically.

Well, I got the job, yippee, and I'm starting today, right after grace sets me up at her house.

"This'll be your room Sam!" it's a pretty little room, it has a sweet little window seat over looking her garden.

I smile slightly "thanks so much grace" I murmur sharing with her a real smile for once.

She grins back and takes me by the arm.

"Come on; let's head back to the diner so I can teach you all about the job!" I sigh inwardly but I'm really not that fazed.

First hour of my new job? Uneventful.

Second hour? Trouble brews as my ex-captors enter the diner…

They seem to have changed out of there freaky uniforms, Zoom is the first to note my presence in the diner.

Shock crosses his features and I duck my head to avoid having to return his friendly wave.

"You and Zoom know each other?" grace questions with a small smile, blood rushes to my cheeks as I realize what she's hinting towards.

"Not exactly, we've seen each other, never really met" I mutter quickly my brain scrambling to reassert my usual cold hard defensive shell.

"Hmm, I think he likes you" she says, I snort

"Doubt it" I reply with a hint of a growl sneaking into my voice.

She chews her lip then hands me a tray of food.

"Well this is for the table down from there's" I sigh theatrically before going to deliver the food.

Bf5

Zoom watches as the strange girl delivers food to the table next to the teams, she avoids all forms of contact with the group.

She moves to another table just out of hearing distance, the three men seated there are not regular customers at Zeke's diner, they must just be passing through on there way to god knows where.

Zoom watches absently as the men start trying to talk with her; she gives them a cold look then moves away back to grace.

"Hey, what the hell is she doing here?" Stanford exclaims quietly finally picking up on her presence, the others shrug.

"Looks like she's working here, just like grace" Zoom answers absently, Stanford sees red.

"She is nothing like grace!" he says forcefully to Zoom.

"Guys cool off, grace is heading over" Vert mutters to silence them.

Zoom and Stanford fall silent but continue to glare at each other

"Hey guys" grace greets them cheerfully setting there food down.

"Have you guys met Sam? Sam, come here for a sec" the girl, Sam, walks over clearly very reluctant to.

"Yeah, we've met" mutters Stanford spitefully, grace turns to stare at Sam.

"You said you hadn't met" she accuses, Sam rolls her eyes.

"We'll I don't consider it 'meeting' when I only know one of them's name" she mutters glaring at the floor and playing with a small gold band on her pinky finger.

Sam

"Oh…" grace can clearly feel the tension building, and apparently so can Zeke.

"Sam, why don't you take off early today, look around the place, get to know your way around" he suggests, I nod eagerly, anything to get away.

Getting outside I calm down, I much prefer the open wildness of the desert to the contained air of the diner.

Taking a deep breathe I trot away from the diner.

The cold air stings my lungs as I run, I skid to a halt when I hear the roar of an engine and drop to the ground.

I watch as 5 awesome looking vehicles blast past me.

I note with a flare of surprise that riding the yellow motorcycle is none other than Zoom…

Curiosity winning out I decide to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Point of View**

I saw the bridge go down.

Matter of fact I was on it when it did.

The kid went down too.

His bike is trashed; the scent of smoke and spilt oil is heavy on the air.

I follow the scent of smoky shocksuit and singed hair.

Soon lizard cat bug and fish mingle with the tantalizing smoky scent.

My lips lift over gleaming saliva wet teeth.

Slinking over crystal ground with silent steps I retain that smoky scent.

Crashing bashing car screams reach my ears and I perk up.

"They suffer from the same thing your entire race suffers from" the catlike voice growls.

I peek around the corner.

Smoky shocksuited Zoom boy is shackled by one wrist, three cars are mashed, and the cat man is standing over Zoom boy as if he's better.

"What's that, cat allergies?" Zoom cracks a cat joke and a broad smile parts my lips.

"Compassion" cat man corrects him; the humor evaporates from Zoom boy's face.

Deciding now for my attack I spring from hiding to land in front of Zoom boy growling.

Cat man snarls in surprise.

"What's this? A dog?" I snort in irritation.

Snarls rip from my throat with a sound like a chainsaw and I launch at cat man.

He blocks me with a raised arm but I manage to hook a claw across his face.

Cat man falls back; I spin and slash glinting claws across Zoom boy's chain.

He grins appearing happy I freed his arm.

"Thanks" he says to me.

I circle him then dash a few paw steps ahead.

Quick to catch on he dashes after me and together we sprint across the crystal ground.

"Look! The storm shock is forming!" my keen ears hear crocodile man exclaim.

I skid to a stop, Zoom boy glances at me in surprise.

"What is it?" he asks, I scratch the ground till a rough X is created.

Zoom looks confused then shocked "no way am I waiting here!" he yelps, I brush my head against his knee and beg with my eyes.

He looks torn then angry then defeated "fine, but if they get too close I'm not waiting" I bare my teeth in a grin before quickly tearing a piece of his shocksuit off.

"Hey!" he calls after me, I grin again around the mouthful of clothe then bound towards the formed storm shock.

I get there in time to see the big blue car spin out.

The four of the cars stop to plan.

I bound over to the red one.

He doesn't see me till I'm pawing at the window; he jumps in surprise and cries out.

"Vert what is it?" the female bursts out, he stares at me and I smoosh the piece of shocksuit to his window, for a second he just stares.

"You know where Zoom is?" he chokes out, I nod eagerly and bound away from his car

"Spinner, Sherman you're with me, Agura and Stanford stay here and guard the exit from vandals" they nod so I start trotting away.

"Hey, that's Zoom's chopper!" I snort boredly sprinting past.

"You two pack up the chopper, I'm gonna follow that dog to Zoom!" again with being called a dog, insulting!

I lower my nose to the crystal ground and sniff deeply to find the slightest trace of smoky Zoom boy's smell.

A sudden powerful stench is brought in on the wind making me gag.

Cat stink, means cat man's not far away.

I start barking loudly and aggressively.

"What is it dog?" I bark louder a near continuous stream of obscenities.

Cat man rounds the tight corner and smirks when he sees me and Vert boy.

"Only room for one of us on this road!" Vert boy announces.

"Excellent observation, human" Cat man Kalus raises his loaded cross bow and fires.

The arrow embeds itself in the crystal a small way down from us.

Vert boy laughs "oh, nice shot" he taunts.

As cat man Kalus's grin widens I see his plan.

I bound forwards then bark spazzishly for Vert boy to follow me, but too late, the crystal cracks and he falls.

I leap around to avoid the barrage of arrows hurling my way then whirl away and run around the corner.

I hear a wild cackle then an engine roars away.

I creep out of hiding and peer over the shattered edge to see Vert boy perched precariously on the edge of a crystal valley.

"Go get Zoom!" he yells up at me spikes whirring out the side to help him travel back up the incline.

I bark in ascent and bound away.

The smoky Zoom boy smell strengthens when suddenly I hear his familiar voice yell out.

Zoom boy! I howl out and lengthen my stride to a nearly break neck pace.

I skid around a corner and nearly get side swiped my Kalus and his crocodile friend.

Somehow they've caught my Zoom boy and have him mounted on the front of croc face's car.

I give chase but I'm so tired already I can't nearly reach full pace.

Slowly but surely they get ahead, I keep following.

Fear starts pumping into my blood as they get towards the pass.

The three cars see Zoom on the front of the crocs car and move aside.

Adrenaline spikes in my blood and in a final full on burst of speed I catch up again and pounce onto the crocs car.

I claw at him through the cage on his car.

He snarls at me and yells but I don't let up.

Just as he starts spazzing I leap off.

And Vert boy's car with blades extended slices right through Zoom boy's restraints!

I leap out of the way but my claws can't catch any grip on the slippy slidey crystal and I skid nearly over the edge.

When I look up again Zoom boy has smashed Kalus cat and croc face's cars together.

But then he gets pulled over the edge of the fall with them.

Howling in despair I skid to the edge and stare over desperately.

I howl his name to the freezing cold air, and then my eyes pick up a small figure hanging halfway down the pass.

I yip in joy but cower when the bridge trembles and pieces shatter off.

"Guys! Forget me, you gotta make it through that portal, the whole place is coming down, go!" he yells up, I glance back at the group.

"The lad makes a point Vert, we could all be trapped!" the purple one states, I snarl at him baring my teeth in anger and disgust.

"We gotta hang together!" Vert boy insists, my ears prick and then I sprint to his car and start pulling at his winch cable, his eyes widen in surprise and he takes it from me.

"That's it! Every one, extend your winch cables!"

I sit on the back of Vert boy's car as his friends lower him over the edge.

I cling on; my fur stands up in tufts of fear.

"Need a lift?" Vert boy half cracks a joke as we get level with Zoom boy.

"Eh, what I really need is a jet pack!" he responds, I bark proudly at him, he half smiles at me.

He starts to swing back and forth to get momentum when the stick he's holding onto snaps!

I yelp and half claw down Vert boy's car before he releases the winch cord further and manages to catch Zoom.

I hook my claws into his sleeve to secure him to the car as we get hauled back up.

We only just make it up; I release Zoom's sleeves then bolt away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he yells.

I don't look back as I find a place to hide.

I watch slowly as the storm shock approaches, and then zaps shut.


End file.
